Chromeworlds
This article is featured! Chromeworlds is an online MMO featuring little characters named "Chromes" that can interact with other Chromes. Chromes are controlled by the player, and you can customize them by buying items from a massive selection of items in a Store section. You also have a room to yourself named a "pad", which starts out as a white space but gradually gets bigger overtime. You can play levels, named "Worlds". There are 250+ official worlds made by the administators of the site and 10,000+ player-made worlds. There is also an RPG-like story mode world made by TheChromePerson. Official Worlds There are over 250 official worlds. List of official worlds in Chromeworlds Store You can buy items, such as hats, tools, clothing, etc in the Store. Currency There are three types of currency. One, Chromebucks, which can be used to purchase items, two, Coins, which can be found in the official levels, and can also be used to purchase items, and three, Tickets, which are earned through official games. If you collect 10 tickets, you're allowed to make your own worlds. You can also buy currency: *Real money allows you to buy coins, *Coins can be used to purchase Chromebucks, *Chromebucks can be used to purchase Tickets. Strikes There is a feature called Strikes, which is given to a player if they break a rule. Similar to baseball, if you recieve three strikes, you're banned from the site for a week. There is also a "Profile Life meter" that appears ln the bottom right of your profile. Getting thirty strikes results in the meter emptying, deleting your account. You can revert the deletion by agreeing to the Terms of Service, and sending an e-mail to the admins asking them to bring your account back if there has been a mis-understanding. Rules This is the exact text from the Rule page: "Hello, fellow player! These are the rules to the site. If you break a rule, you get a Strike. If you get three strikes, you're out for a week! Be careful! If you get THIRTY strikes, your account is deleted. Be kind to other players! You can ask for your account back if you want, but you have to agree to the Terms of Service and sending us an e-mail! Here are the rules now: In-Game *Don't curse! Cursing is not allowed in Chromeworlds. We have a cursing filter that replaces any major curses with asteriks. *No online dating or sex! *No hacking/exploiting! We take hacking very serious. If someone sees you hacking, they can tell us and you get five strikes! Unless you use the hacks kindly, for example, helping others out! *No bullying. Bullying is a major problem. If you see a bully, please tell us! *No bad worlds. Things that are accepted in worlds are: Some violence, non-graphic death, religion, minor cursing (heck, crud), and difficult games. Don't tell us about a bad game if it's simply too hard for you to play! However, if the game is meant to be impossible, tell us! Admins (this part is locked from normal players and can only be read by admins.) *Please don't ban people for no reason or make others admin for no reason. *Don't delete worlds just because you can. *Don't spam worlds. *If you get fired or you quit the job, your account is still playable. Still follow the above rules for players, please. End That ends our rules! Remember to obey the rules and try not to break them! Thanks, -MrDrProfPatrick. Administrators List of administrators in Chromeworlds Scandal In 2004, Chromeworlds was labelled malware, due to concerns of the game redirecting to harmful, pornographic websites. TK Games was sued for $5 billion in Feburary 2005. In April 2005, Chromeworlds fixed the game and removed the redirection. The reason for the redirection is because of ads that disguised as harmless advertisements for a plumbing company which actually led to pornography. Category:Featured